homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
040516 - Nothing's Changed
09:37 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 21:37 -- 09:37 AG: Hey, Kyle 09:37 CC: mike 09:37 CC: where the hell are you 09:38 AG: At Aaisha's 09:38 AG: You? 09:39 CC: i'm on eribus' planet 09:39 CC: why are you still there 09:39 AG: I'm not sure 09:40 AG: Why didn't you try to look for me before you left? 09:41 CC: she, uh, kind of portaled us out of there 09:41 CC: she said you were busy or something and that you'd catch up later 09:41 AG: She? 09:42 CC: yeah, uh,i'm trying not to use names over this 09:42 AG: Why? 09:43 CC: spying 09:43 AG: Right 09:43 AG: Well, this game is turning out to a piece of shit 09:44 AG: 0/10 IGN 09:44 CC: heh, yeah 09:45 CC: it's better than the alternative though 09:45 CC: i guess 09:45 AG: eh 09:46 AG: The only good thing that came out of this game was Carl 09:47 CC: ...uh, right 09:47 CC: how is she, uh, doing 09:47 AG: She's been okay 09:47 AG: Still constantly biting at the air 09:47 AG: Still purple 09:47 AG: Still alive 09:48 CC: great 09:48 CC: that's, uh, great 09:48 AG: How's it going on Eribus' planet? 09:50 AG: Is everyone there? 09:52 CC: it's, uh 09:52 AG: crappy? 09:52 CC: yeah 09:53 CC: there's, uh, a famine 09:53 CC: we're working on a, uh, a plan to, uh, get food 09:53 AG: So, you're starving right noe 09:53 AG: *now 09:53 CC: our team is here i guess, i haven't seen anyone lately 09:53 CC: no 09:53 CC: i'm fine 09:53 CC: i'm definitely fine 09:54 CC: it's, uh, other people 09:54 AG: Like? 09:54 CC: i think, uh, eribus, at least he was 09:55 AG: Why didn't they send you guys to LoMaM? 09:55 AG: You would've had so much food 09:56 AG: and crappy furniture 09:56 CC: heh, maybe next time 09:57 CC: we figured we'd just get this one over with 09:58 AG: Okay, but when I get there I am going to bitch like there's no tomorrow 09:59 CC: ...that, uh, probably won't help 10:00 AG: Probably, but I can't really do anything else 10:02 CC: ...i mean i guess, but, uh, try not to 10:02 AG: Alright then captain Carter 10:02 CC: i guess i should tell you about our, uh, what we've been talking abot for the food thing 10:03 AG: Yeah, that sounds important 10:04 CC: so, uh 10:04 CC: it looks like the food supply in this area is controlled by this, uh, one huge shopkeeper 10:05 CC: and he's, uh, he's willing to give us food if we do some work for him 10:05 AG: Sounds creepy 10:05 CC: but a few of us, uh 10:05 CC: i mean, uh, considering what he wants us to, uh, do 10:06 CC: some people think it would be better to, uh, take him out 10:06 CC: and just get access to the, uh, food supply 10:06 AG: What does he want you guys to do? 10:07 CC: uh 10:07 CC: i don't know why 10:07 CC: but he wants us to, uh, kill a, uh, baby 10:07 CC: he, uh, wouldn't tell us anything else 10:08 AG: Maybe you guys have to find a non-violent solution 10:08 AG: Maybe that's what the game wants 10:09 CC: if you have any ideas then sure 10:09 AG: Eribus has to figure this out 10:09 AG: Alone 10:09 CC: but we're, uh, kind of on a time limit 10:09 CC: ...why 10:09 AG: It's his planet 10:10 AG: I could be wrong 10:10 CC: that doesn't mean we can't, uh, help him 10:10 CC: i mean you're, uh, making sense 10:11 CC: but it'll probably go faster if we all, uh, help each other out with our, uh, planets 10:11 AG: Maybe 10:12 AG: But we all indivually decide if we accept a non-violent solution 10:13 AG: Some of us won't, some of us will 10:14 AG: It doesn't really matter 10:14 AG: It matters if he accepts it 10:14 CC: that, uh, makes sense i guess 10:15 AG: Really? 10:16 CC: yeah 10:16 CC: i mean the quests are supposed to, uh, help us or something 10:17 CC: i don't know 10:17 AG: Do you know what your quest is? 10:17 CC: no 10:18 CC: all i know about my planet is that it's bright and there's, uh, that music coming from somewhere 10:18 AG: That could be saying something about... 10:18 AG: ignorance? 10:19 CC: ...what 10:19 AG: You don't know where the music is coming from, right? 10:20 CC: i mean no 10:20 CC: but i haven't gone looking for it or anything either 10:21 AG: Why haven't you? 10:21 CC: no way am i going out into that technicolor wasteland alone 10:22 AG: I could come with you 10:23 CC: ...maybe 10:23 CC: i mean when i, uh, go back there 10:23 CC: it'll probably be with a team or something 10:23 CC: i definitely want to help out with your planet though 10:24 AG: Right now all I want to do is go back to my planet 10:24 AG: It's really all we have left of Earth 10:24 CC: ...huh 10:24 CC: i, uh, never really thought of that 10:25 AG: Do you miss it? 10:25 CC: i mean compared to this yeah 10:25 AG: Who made this game? 10:26 AG: Why did it destroy two planets 10:26 CC: ...that's, uh, a really good question 10:26 CC: i hadn't even, uh, thought about it or questioned it or 10:27 CC: yeah 10:27 AG: Think it was those soap companies? 10:27 CC: ...what 10:27 AG: nevermind 10:28 AG: Do you think the devil made this game? 10:29 CC: ...if there is one then maybe, i don't know 10:30 AG: Wanna make a diagram on it? 10:30 CC: what 10:30 CC: no 10:30 CC: mike i'm done with that shit, stop it 10:31 AG: Fine 10:33 CC: anyway, uh 10:33 CC: how are you doing 10:33 CC: aside from, uh, everything 10:33 AG: I'm okay 10:35 AG: You? 10:36 CC: i'm, uh, good 10:37 AG: Well, uh, I guess I should go 10:37 CC: oh, uh, alright 10:37 CC: hope you can, uh, leave the house soon 10:37 AG: Yeah 10:37 AG: Bye Kyle 10:37 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 22:37 -- Category:Kyle Category:Mike